Known among hearing devices are hearing tube systems in which sound signals are conducted through a hearing tube into the auditory canal from a housing earpiece of a BTE (behind-the-ear) hearing device. In addition, external hearing systems are known that are placed e.g. directly into the auditory canal.
In all of the systems it is difficult to fit the system to the ear of the user. In addition, as a rule also fitting further functional devices is very complex.
Moreover, headsets for attaching microphones to the head of the user are known. Using them it is possible for the user to provide voice input into the microphone without having to hold the microphone with his hands.
As a rule, such headsets have a curved unit that is placed over the head, similar to headphones, and that, due to its elasticity, clamps the headset to the head. These can be used e.g. by singers during live performances or by deployed forces, e.g. the police, for communication purposes.
However, such headsets are complex, cumbersome, and can have a negative impact on aural reception. Moreover, they negatively affect the visual appearance of the person and also interfere with wearing additional head gear.
Conventional fixation of a functional device using hanging ear units, etc., on the outer ear generally does not ensure stable, slip-resistant attachment with which the functional device can be positioned from the outer ear e.g. as a microphone in the area of the mouth of the user.
DE 102 27 450 B4 depicts a headset for a functional device, in particular a microphone, in which the insert body is inserted into the concha or auditory canal of the user and fixed using a clamping ear unit that is clamped on the concha. A holding device is attached to the insert body and bears the attached functional device, e.g. a rigid wire unit.
Headsets are furthermore used in the field of medicine for applying transformers for cochlear implants. These headsets can have a bending element and an otoplastic to be placed in the ear such as is described e.g. in DE 201 05 562 U1.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,935 B1 depicts a headset having a rigid, bendable retention unit, a microphone and speaker being provided at the ends of the retention unit. The retention unit is placed about the outer ear of the user and has in its interior a transmitter/receiver device for mutual communication with e.g. a portable device in a shirt pocket.